Иллюзии надежды Часть 3 - Отпущение
by Ksian
Summary: Печати Спарды больше нет, на земле царит ад. Несколько сотен людей нашли убежище в старом горном замке.


Высохший от старости мужчина поерзал, устраиваясь в скрипучем деревянном кресле. На коленях у него поверх замызганного шерстяного одеяла лежала тонкая школьная тетрадь, пожелтевшая от времени. Мужчина открыл ее и пристроил так, чтобы можно было переворачивать страницы одной рукой, а вторую спрятал под плед.

"Меня зовут Дитрих Нойнер, и я последний из тех, кто видел Вознесение", - прочел он первую строчку. Почерк был аккуратный, почти печатные буквы - ровные, одинакового размера. За аккуратностью чувствовалась старческая неуверенность в своей руке. Мужчина хмыкнул и погрузился в чтение.

"Я расскажу о нем правду не потому, что хочу навредить, и не потому, что кичусь своей близостью к ангелам. Никто из людей не мог быть близок им. Я расскажу правду, потому что она укрепит нашу веру. Вера, основанная на лжи, сама становится ложью. Не дело разменивать истину на удобное вранье, которым сочатся наши проповеди. Я знаю, что ты будешь это читать, Коршун, и, если ты еще не до конца впал в маразм, ты задумаешься, прежде чем бросить эту тетрадку в огонь".

Старик в кресле скривился.

\- Это мы сейчас посмотрим, кто из нас больший маразматик, - проворчал он себе под нос. - Думается, что ты, раз взялся строчить вольные мемуары. На остальных бы посмотрел, они-то заботились о вере как полагается, а ты молчал-молчал, зато теперь вот, пожалуйста.

"Я расскажу о них все, что знаю, хотя предпочел бы, уж поверьте, чтоб эта правда осталась только моей, раз всем так мила сладкая заумная чушь, которой потчуют остальные с твоей подачи, Коршун. Возомнил себя новым Папой Римским?"

\- Кто-то ведь должен, правда? - старый Коршун печально усмехнулся. - А ты смелый стал, я смотрю, перед смертью-то, Нойнер. Раньше такого себе не позволял, знал свое место, умница...

Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянула миловидная девушка лет шестнадцати.

\- Дедушка, ты меня звал?

\- Нет, Бьянка, - ласково ответил старик своим скрипучим голосом. - Иди, я занят.

\- Точно? - усомнилась Бьянка. - Все в порядке? Мне показалось, ты что-то сказал.

\- Ты же знаешь, я часто бормочу за работой. Иди-иди, не отвлекай.

Девушка надула губки, совсем как делала в детстве, тряхнула короткими светлыми кудрями и ушла, прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Кто-то должен, - шепотом повторил старик. - Однажды ты тоже это скажешь, Умница. Но я надеюсь, что тебе будет легче, чем мне.

Он тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к чтению, не отвлекаясь больше на диалог со своим покойным соратником и оппонентом.

Никто не видел, как он пришел в Лаудег. Сейчас рассказывают, что перед его приходом в небе замечали странный свет, а в лесу и на скалах - призрачные голубые огни.

Я впервые увидел его стоящим за плечом Коршуна Мальвица, нашего коменданта, когда Мальвиц представлял его нашему отряду.

Слухи по крепости ползали уже давно. Кто-то видел странного незнакомца. Почему-то стали чаще отправлять разведрейды вовне долины. Лейтенант с капитаном о чем-то шептались. Коршун смотрит орлом и весь какой-то просветленный.

Комендант говорил, и его слушали, но смотрели только на его спутника. На него невозможно было не смотреть. Он действительно был таким, как теперь изображают на иконах - белые волосы, голубые глаза, высокий, поджарый, как гепард. Его лицо было совершенным до боли, черты - резкими и напряженными. Его глазами на тебя смотрела смерть.

Это правда. Это не вызывало ни вопросов, ни сомнений, ни даже страха, воспринималось как данность. В своем роде успокаивающая.

\- Он пойдет с вами, - не терпящим возражений тоном сказал нам Мальвиц. - Он знает исчадий лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Если что прикажет - выполняйте.

Нагельманн, наш унтер-офицер, по старой привычке щелкнул каблуками. Нас было десять, усиленный по новой моде отряд. Раньше ходили впятером и не дальше Внешнего Хребта.

Беловолосый, до того оценивающе разглядывавший нас, шагнул вперед, не обращая на Мальвица никакого внимания.

\- Меня зовут Верджил, - холодно произнес он. - Выходим завтра в шесть утра. Пойдем через горы. Те, кто боится, могут остаться.

Выпиравшая из слишком узкого воротника шея унтера налилась кровью. Нагельманн оглядел новичка с ног до головы и прорычал:

\- Ты хоть стрелять умеешь, парень?

Это Ржавый Гвоздь из уважения к коменданту сдержанно выразился. Я-то, впрочем, Верджила в новички в нашем деле сходу бы не спешил записывать. Взгляд не тот. Но Ржавый Гвоздь делил людей на тех, кто носил форму до Падения Небес, и всех остальных. А на Верджиле военными были только сапоги. Заправленные в них черные брюки и свитер под горло в Доброе Время мог бы носить какой-нибудь охотник или студент.

Верджил склонил голову набок, словно раздумывая над словами Нагельманна. Он был почти на голову выше унтера, но по сравнению с мощным плечистым Нагельманном казался хрупким, как подросток. Я и ахнуть не успел, когда он схватил Нагельманна за шею и приподнял над полом на вытянутой руке.

\- Умею, - ровно сказал он, будто и не держал на весу девяносто килограммов старины Нагельманна. - Что еще хотите спросить?

Не дождавшись ответа, Верджил разжал пальцы. Нагельманн едва на ногах удержался. Его шея и лицо из красных стали бледными, как творог. Он кашлял и хрипел, упершись руками в бедра.

\- Тогда с вопросами покончено, - Верджил брезгливо осмотрел свою правую ладонь и повторил, - завтра в шесть.

Ржавый Гвоздь его с тех пор крепко зауважал, а мы, конечно, побаивались. Но тогда мы все верили Мальвицу, а Мальвиц, это было очевидно, верил Верджилу. Верил в него. Должно быть, он знал уже тогда. Так, Коршун?

Из тех, кто уходил в разведку за Внешний Хребет, возвращались немногие. Мы казались себе самоубийцами, а Верджила считали конченым психопатом. Он не взял автомат, не взял вообще никакого оружия, кроме старого фламберга, который раскопал среди прочей музейной рухляди, оставшейся в замке с Добрых Времен. Темный волнистый клинок был таким длинным, что его приходилось носить за спиной. Когда Нагельманн увидел его с этим мечом, я подумал, что беднягу хватит удар. Но он даже ничего не сказал. Верджил умел посмотреть так, что язык прикусишь. Да он только так и смотрел.

По ночам, на привалах он чистил и точил свой меч, и не надо было быть специалистом, чтобы понять - он это делать умеет не хуже, чем ходить, например. В том, как он им владеет, мы тоже скоро убедились воочию. Первый раз мы напоролись на демонов, едва вышли из долины и перевалили через Внутренний Хребет. Шли краем леса, памятуя рассказы наших о напитанных тьмой деревьях и корнях, оплетающих ноги и пронзающих человека насквозь. Было не слишком холодно, но зябко, проклятый мотающий душу озноб лез под одежду. Серый снег сыпал и сыпал с такого же серого, тяжелого, как могильная плита, неба. Другого мы не видели много лет, оно кануло в Лету вместе с временами, которые теперь называют Добрыми.

Их было несколько десятков, быстрых, абсолютно черных теней. В них было что-то кошачье, а еще - острые как бритва когти и длинные загнутые клыки. Верджил почуял их заранее. Если бы не его предупреждение, мы бы все стали кормом для этих котят. Пулями их было не остановить, казалось, выстрелы вовсе не берут их. Мы рассыпались, залегли, стреляли из укрытий. Я ничего не услышал, почувствовал что-то спиной, перевернулся. Объемная чернильная тень падала на меня, расставив передние лапы. Я жал на спуск и думал, что наш поход оказался слишком коротким, прямо как моя жизнь. Пули тонули в черной твари, не причиняя ей вреда.

Рассеченная вдоль хребта, она упала по обе стороны от меня, а я увидел Верджила. Он стоял, держа фламберг небрежно, на отлете. Его левую щеку пересекала тоненькая полоска крови.

Демон прыгнул на него со спины. Я помню, что крикнул: "Пригнись!" и поднял автомат. Верджил не послушался. Он даже не обернулся. Вокруг него из ниоткуда возникли полупрозрачные голубые клинки, вращающиеся, как лопасти пропеллера. В следующую секунду они исчезли и появились вновь, остриями внутрь, вокруг раззявившей пасть тени. Вонзились в нее все разом. Тень взвизгнула, словно настоящая живая кошка, упала, подогнув лапы, и замерла. Только тогда Верджил пошевелился - взмахнул фламбергом, стряхивая с лезвия черно-радужную кровь. Маслянистые лужицы ее пятнали истоптанный снег. Стояла тишина, я слышал, как клокочет в груди дыхание, слышал, как матерятся где-то рядом ребята. Но никто не стрелял. Демонов больше не было. Всех, кроме того, что напал на Нагельманна, прикончил Верджил. Нагельманн выпустил в свою тварь полный рожок. Ему повезло попасть в сердце, как Верджил потом объяснил.

Он большим пальцем стер со щеки кровь, и на коже не осталось и следа. Мы стояли вокруг и не знали, стрелять в него или опуститься на колени. Он хмыкнул без улыбки и просто сказал:

\- Дальше.

И мы пошли за ним.

Из того похода мы вернулись все, с добычей, с информацией. С беженцами. Их было шестнадцать человек, среди них две женщины и девочка-подросток. Кто-то, я помню, плакал, увидев с гребня перевала долину и в ней вдалеке Лаудег. Именно в том первом походе мы стали звать Верджила Ангелом. Неправильным казалось обращаться к нему по имени, как к равному. Но называли его так только за глаза - он не любил это прозвище.

С тех пор было много рейдов, и каждый мы превратили в притчу. Я опишу их все тоже, если хватит времени, такими, какими они были, потому что реальность, благословленная присутствием Ангела, превосходит все наши неуклюжие выдумки. Но прежде я должен успеть рассказать главное.

Разведчиков раньше выбирали из солдат по жребию, и тех, на кого он падал, отделяла от остающихся в безопасности ясно ощутимая печать обреченности. Как смертельно больных. После нашего возвращения это начало меняться незаметно и неуловимо. Жребий остался, но теперь отбор шел из добровольцев. Походы за Хребет были все так же опасны, но теперь мы уходили не за смертью, а за надеждой. Этому не было рациональных объяснений, Верджил ничего не обещал, по крайней мере, нам. Но он искал кого-то, упорно, методично, не отступаясь. Уходящим в рейды он описывал его как своего близнеца и называл имя - Данте.

Мы верили ему и в него - в них обоих, как в Ангелов Господних, сошедших в разверзшийся ад, чтобы осветить нам, людям, путь в будущее. Кем еще мог быть Верджил - совершенный, неуязвимый, бесстрастный? Кем еще мог быть тот, кого Верджил звал братом, кого он искал, не щадя ни нас, ни себя, и по ком горел в его ледяных глазах темный всепоглощающий огонь? Мы искали его вместе с ним и вместе с ним верили, что ищем свет.

Спроси меня кто, согласился бы я променять Вознесение на спокойную, богатую, долгую и счастливую жизнь в Добрые Времена, я отказался бы. Если быть честным с собой, это должно казаться странным. Ведь все, на что мы надеемся, о чем мечтаем, когда молим ангелов о возвращении - это то, что мы потеряли. Безопасность, сытая жизнь. Не месть демонам, нет. Не святая война. И тут я не исключение.

А что они дали нам? Ничего. И бесконечно много. Но это не пощупать руками, и голод им не утолить. От демонов оно не защитит. Вера? Мы создали ее сами. Это не вера. Это свет, который мы, видевшие Вознесение, носим в сердцах и которым пытаемся делиться с другими. За тот миг не жаль ничего, он стоил и крови, и тьмы, и безнадежности, в которой я жил после Падения Небес. То мгновенье, когда я понял, что вижу Восход.

Нас уходило десять - и Верджил. Я был счастлив тогда, любой солдат на моем месте был бы - мне выпало идти с Ангелом. Нагельманну тоже. В последнюю ночь мы долго не спали, хотя нервозности не чувствовалось - рейды уже стали для нас если не рутиной, то делом привычным. Пить было нельзя, карты надоели, да и не хотелось этого ничего. Завтра мы уходили с Ангелом.

Мы вдвоем поднялись на башню и вышли на крышу. Стоит как следует замерзнуть, сразу вспоминаешь усталость многодневных переходов, давящее напряжение, постоянную опасность и ожидание - и в койку тянет как магнитом.

\- Курить охота, - пробурчал Гюнтер.

\- До сих пор не отвык?

Табак у нас уже года два как кончился.

\- Отвык, - пожал плечищами Гюнтер. - Но вот когда выходишь так на холодке постоять или дежуришь, аж руки трясутся, как затянуться хочется.

Я сочувственно хмыкнул и подошел к краю площадки. Облокотился на зубцы, зевнул. Внизу виднелось бесформенное сооружение над нет-нет да поблескивавшей в темноте рекой. По правде, это скорее ручей, но у нас тут все можно с заглавной буквы называть: Замок, Река, Долина. Большая часть народу потихоньку забывает, что за Хребтом что-то есть, и только радуется.

\- Слышал, электростанцию уже почти закончили? Без нас запустят, наверно. Представь: вернемся, а тут электричество, свет, прям как перед Падением.

\- Размечтался, - фыркнул Нагельманн.

\- А что, думаешь, не запустят?

\- Может, и запустят. Этот очкарик, которого мы из прошлой разведки притащили, упертый псих. Одно у него развалится, он следующее клепает. Только как перед Падением уже ничего никогда не будет.

Я сплюнул вниз. Вот обязательно ему носом каждый раз тыкать. Будто я сам не понимаю… Не зря у Нагельманна его прозвище, не зря. И не только за рыжую шевелюру. Ржавый Гвоздь он и есть.

\- Ладно, не куксись, - Нагельманн ткнул меня кулаком в плечо так, что я аж крякнул. - Знаешь, что мне не нравится во всем этом?

\- Всё?

\- Не, кое-что нравится. Девки, например, - Нагельманн мечтательно прищурил черные глазки и поскреб заросший ржавой щетиной подбородок. - Те, которых из-за гор притаскиваем чуть не на плечах сюда, правильные.

\- То есть?

\- Ну, понимают… Кому спасибо надо говорить, что живы, целы, да и поесть есть что.

\- Это у тебя теперь "спасибо" называется?

\- Ты ж меня понял? Понял. Ну и не выпендривайся. Только я про другое сказать хотел. Не нравится мне, что про замок снаружи знают.

\- А что нам делать? Помнишь ту деревеньку? Исчадья на тамошних как на дичь охотились. Фору дают, бегите, мол, спасайтесь, - я снова сплюнул со злости. - Кого поймают, того прямо там замучают или к себе уволокут, а остальных до следующего раза оставляют. Кто помоложе и поздоровей, конечно, с нами пошли. А кому не дойти было? Старики, которых даже демоны не трогают, неинтересно им? Больные? Они же остались, чтобы нас не тормозить. Что мы их, своими руками должны были прикончить? А?

\- Да! - рявкнул Нагельманн. - Пистолет им дать, а кто и застрелиться сам не сможет, тому помочь, значит!

\- Да ты что, унтер…

\- Я ничего! Я дело говорю! Демоны этих немощных на крючья насадят, как они любят, те все про нас как на духу и расскажут.

\- Но, - промямлил я. Возразить было нечего, но согласиться я не мог. Не мог, и все тут. Не по-человечески было то, что он говорил.

\- Слюнтяй ты, - неожиданно мягко буркнул Нагельманн. - Не понимаешь, что ли: мы тут можем относительно сладко есть, мягко спать и содержать весь этот сиротский приют только потому, что исчадьям невдомек. Стоит им узнать, как мы тут жируем, и они тут же заявятся по наши души. И не просто стая хищных недоумков, а кто-нибудь из высших во главе, считай, армии. Ты хоть раз видел высшего, парень? Видел дьявола?

\- Пусть приходят, - раздался в темноте холодный уверенный голос, и от стены отделилась высокая тень. Верджил откинул капюшон плаща, серым речным жемчугом блеснули в темноте взъерошенные ветром волосы.

\- Ангел! - невольно выдохнул я.

Я видел, как судорожно сжались у пояса пальцы его левой руки, как метнулась к ней правая. Красивое лицо скривила гримаса ярости, но в следующий миг она исчезла под привычной бесстрастной маской. Верджил пригладил волосы и сказал, чеканя каждый слог:

\- Я назвал вам свое имя.

\- Да, - я на секунду зажмурился. Дурак, дурак, дурак! - Прости меня.

Он не ответил, подошел, мягко, но уверенно ступая по запорошенным снегом старым камням, заглянул в темноту между зубцами.

\- О замке должны знать. Иначе во всем этом нет никакого смысла.

Он обращался к Нагельманну, а мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Прямо к демонам в ад.

\- Ты сможешь нас защитить? - без обиняков негромко спросил Гюнтер. Он никогда ни у кого не просил защиты… По крайней мере, для себя.

\- Да.

Верджил не обещал, он просто ответил на заданный вопрос, но этот короткий ответ и для меня, и для Гюнтера стоил всех клятв мира. В конце концов, клятвы дают только для того, чтобы их нарушать.

Верджил вполоборота оглянулся на нас, словно удивленный тем, что мы все еще здесь. Гюнтер склонил голову и попытался щелкнуть каблуками, но только скрипнул по снегу. А я так и смотрел на спокойное, поистине ангельское лицо Верджила и ругал себя последними словами. Нагельманн обхватил меня за плечи медвежьей лапищей, развернул и чуть ли не силой увел с крыши.

\- Не переживай, - шепнул он, когда мы уже вернулись в казарму. Мог и в полный голос говорить - кто бы его кроме меня за храпом услышал. - Он уже забыл.

\- Тебе-то почем знать? - проворчал я.

\- А ты что, думаешь, он на тебя, дурака, обиду копить станет? Много чести, - Нагельманн потянулся и улегся на свою койку. - Ангел или убивает на месте, или прощает. Ему наши слова - что снег…

"Да уж, - подумал старый Коршун, разминая затекшие суставы, - как снег. И мы, и наши слова ангелам до одного места. Но мне нечего дать людям, кроме веры в них. И жизни".

Он закрыл тетрадь, с кряхтением поднялся и стал ходить по комнате. Десять шагов в одну сторону, десять в другую. Десять мелких шаркающих стариковских шагов по вытертому рукодельному ковру. Он тоже вспоминал, не мог не вспоминать то, что пережил и потом, как Нойнер и другие, записал. Записи Коршуна, легшие в основу новой религии человечества, имели лишь весьма условное сходство с его воспоминаниями.

Он вспоминал, как скрепя сердце согласился отправить в разведку сразу пять отрядов.

Первыми, на несколько дней позже срока, вернулись Шеффель и Вайнманн. Потом отряд, который вел Верджил. Через три недели вернулся Ульрих Рименсбург, единственный из своей десятки. Пятый отряд пропал без следа. Да и Рименсбург… Глядя на него, Мальвиц думал, что лучше б тому было погибнуть в пути или в бою. Гибкий, сухощавый, очень выносливый, Рименсбург был прекрасным скалолазом, отличным разведчиком и несгибаемым оптимистом. "Делай, что нужно, и будет, что должно", - любил он говорить. Таким он уходил. Вернулся едва живой, весь изрезанный как стеклом, с охваченной гангреной культей на месте левой руки. Он без конца повторял одну фразу: "Снег идет… Черный снег".

Верджил подолгу сидел у его постели, вслушиваясь в горячечный бред. Раньше он больных и раненых своим вниманием не баловал, разве что его совсем уж умоляли. Да и тогда - стоял в лазарете несколько минут, холодный и отстраненный, и уходил, не говоря ни слова. Кое-кто выдумывал, что Ангела слишком ранит чужая боль, мол, что демону - пища, ему - мучительный яд. Коршуну было трудновато в это поверить.

\- Снег… Идет черный снег.

\- Что это значит? - спросил Мальвиц.

\- Готовьтесь, - бросил Верджил, не поднимая головы.

Он никогда не оборачивался на заданные в спину вопросы, на звук открывающейся двери. Словно и так знал, кто там.

\- К чему? - сухо уточнил Коршун. В груди неприятно похолодело.

\- К осаде.

\- Когда?

\- Он не говорит. Значит, в любой момент.

По совету Верджила они заложили чем могли окна, оставив лишь несколько узких щелей. Сквозь них на следующий день и увидели валящие с неба черные хлопья.

\- Он близко, - спокойно сказал Верджил. Он сидел в одиночестве, закинув ногу на ногу, у стола в большом зале. Слабый свет свечи дрожал в его серебристых волосах и таял на темном металле фламберга, который Верджил держал на коленях. Ангел с клинком, за владение которым принято было вешать.

\- Он? - переспросил Мальвиц, не дождавшись продолжения. Верджила всегда приходилось спрашивать.

\- Дьявол. Высший. Господин Черного Снега, - Верджил скривил губы в презрительной усмешке. - Бой будет завтра. Сегодня он хочет распробовать на вкус ваш страх. Идите спать, полковник. Завтра прикроете мне спину.

В такие моменты, когда Верджил даже не приказывал - сообщал Мальвицу, опытному командиру, о том, что ожидал от него, Коршуну хотелось его ударить. Кулаком, с короткого замаха и в полную силу - а рука у него была тяжелая - прямо по аристократически правильному лицу. Почувствовать, как хрустят кости, увидеть опухоль, кровь и синеву на месте высокомерной улыбки. Убедиться на деле, что никакой он не ангел, а просто наглый, зарвавшийся выскочка. Обычный человек, смертный, уязвимый. Что его красота столь же хрупка, как кость, а неуязвимость - всего лишь удача. Убедиться - и жестоко разочароваться и ощутить пустую, низменную, такую притягательную и сладкую радость. Радость власти унизить и причинить боль тому, кто осмеливается быть лучше, выше, чище, вне его, Коршуна Мальвица, понимания. Тому, кого он никогда не сможет подчинить.

Но он позволил себе только ответить:

\- Как скажешь, Ангел.

"Интересно, за что ты так ненавидишь свое прозвище-титул? Почти все уже верят, что в нем твоя суть, - комендант отвернулся и пошел к двери, смакуя короткую вспышку отнюдь не ангельской злобы, мелькнувшую в холодных глазах Верджила. - Но не я. Хотел бы я знать, кто ты, хотел бы увидеть твое истинное лицо, понять, зачем тебе эта игра. Сейчас ты слишком полезен, слишком силен, ты - наш единственный шанс. Но это может измениться. А твою слабость я уже знаю, ты сам ее раскрыл".

Верджил тихо и недобро засмеялся ему вслед, словно услышав.

На утро он вывел Мальвица и еще пятерых на верх башни.

\- Прикройте меня от мелочи, - Верджил будто не о боевой необходимости говорил, а о блажи какой-то, сиюминутной роскоши. - Не хочу отвлекаться.

Нагельманн, унтер-офицер по прозвищу Ржавый Гвоздь, взял под козырек и сверкнул глазами, и Коршун отстал от него разве что на долю мгновения. Что бы он сам ни думал о Верджиле, люди его обожали. Он был для них Ангелом, посланцем небес. Глотком морозного воздуха с гор после могильной затхлости склепа, в котором никто из них не жил - только существовал, и существование это было в тягость.

Ангел глянул на них через плечо и легким прыжком - метров на семь - перемахнул на крышу основного здания.

"Они прощают ему все, - подумал Мальвиц, прижимаясь к холодным камням и пристраивая поудобней автомат. - А отвечаю за них я. И это мое дело, позаботиться о том, чтобы Ангел не завел их в пропасть. Не все тут крылатые твари".

Верджил стоял к ним спиной, прямой, неподвижный, спокойный, и ждал. Ветер рвал в стороны полы его темного плаща, ерошил волосы, взвихрял вокруг черный снег.

\- Скучно, - Верджил стряхнул с плеча крупные колючие хлопья. - Зря тянешь.

\- Вот как? - провыла в ответ метель, закручиваясь черно-серым смерчем напротив него.

Из смерча на площадку ступил дьявол. В нем было росту метра три. Длинную гриву стальных волос ветер едва колыхал, острые даже на взгляд перья в огромных крыльях топорщились, как шерсть на загривке у пса. По светлой броне на груди то и дело пробегали густые темные сполохи. В левой руке дьявол небрежно держал массивный двуручный меч.

\- Какой ты стал смелый, - пророкотал он. - А может, не столь уж? Раньше без помощников обходился. Или это тщеславие? Что взять с вчерашнего раба.

Ангел покачал головой и положил ладонь на рукоять фламберга.

\- Не помню, чтоб знал тебя. И к лучшему - не люблю болтунов.

Демон захохотал и раскрутил в воздухе меч.

\- Неужели? И даже...

Ангел не дал ему договорить. Исчез - и тут же появился над головой противника, обрушил на него с высоты страшный рубящий удар. Дьявол закрылся крыльями, но неудачно. С металлическим скрежетом клинок Верджила рассек его правое крыло надвое. Господин Черного Снега взвыл, отшатнулся. Ангелу в лицо ударил порыв ветра, заставил заслониться предплечьем. Мальвиц видел, как брызнула на камни красная, как у людей, кровь.

\- Ангел! - закричал кто-то из ребят. Молодой...

\- Молчи! - приглушенно рявкнул на него Коршун. - Молчи, болван!

\- Так ты представился им? - с настоящим удивлением спросил дьявол. - Может, и исповедался? Что знают о тебе эти... люди? Они знают, чем обязаны твоему отцу и чем - тебе и твоему брату? Хочешь, я расскажу им?

\- Ты угрожаешь мне словами? - хмыкнул в ответ Ангел. Кровь у него больше не шла.

Он бегло оглядел свой запятнанный темным меч и снова бросился в бой.

Коршун ничего не мог различить в буране из похожего на сажу снега и тусклого блеска клинков. Потом увидел дьявола, упавшего на одно колено и зажимающего рану в груди. От роскошных крыльев остался только обрубок правого, левое, отсеченное начисто, серой тряпкой валялось у бойцов под ногами. Ангел казался невредимым, стоял над побежденным врагом, занеся фламберг. Господин Черного Снега вскинул голову, зарычал так, что у Мальвица заложило уши, и тут на Ангела сверху и сзади обрушились короткие серебристые взблески, словно в него метнули десяток ножей. Мальвиц поднял глаза и увидел кружащихся над башней птиц с тем же стальным опереньем, что у дьявола. Полковник быстро прицелился, выстрелил. Стреляли и остальные, правда, не все в одном направлении. Кто-то бил вертикально вверх, и Мальвиц, целиком сосредоточившийся на том, чтобы не мазать - в сумраке и метели, по движущимся - понял почему, только когда в полуметре от его лица в камень до середины воткнулось черно-стальное перо.

Все прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось. Дьявола больше не было, Верджил стоял на крыше один. Во фламберг, который он держал обеими руками, медленно, нехотя втягивался серебристый свет. Когда он погас, Ангел повесил клинок за спину, поднял крышку люка и, не глянув на людей, исчез внутри.

Вечером в большом зале был праздник в честь победы Ангела. Его самого там не было. Вернувшись к себе в легком подпитии и собираясь лечь спать, Мальвиц застал Ангела сидящим за своим собственным письменным столом. Коршун знал и не любил эту привычку - если ему кто-то был нужен, Верджил не утруждал себя поисками, а просто приходил туда, где человек непременно должен был появиться, и ждал. Как правило, недолго.

\- Соберите мне отряд, - без предисловий велел Ангел. - Выступаем послезавтра.

Мальвиц длинно и звучно выдохнул и оперся о стол, буравя Верджила взглядом сверху вниз.

\- Сейчас? Сейчас, когда твари побывали здесь?! Ну нет, - прорычал комендант. Он выпил немного, совсем недостаточно, чтобы перестать соображать. Да столько он себе никогда и не позволил бы. - Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь? Им известна дорога! Они придут опять, и этих, высших, будет много! А ты хочешь уйти сам и увести людей в рейд?

Верджил поморщился.

\- Сядьте, - процедил он, и Мальвиц сам не понял, как рухнул на стул. - Я мог бы увести всех, кого хочу, не ставя вас в известность. Я мог бы не объяснять вам ничего. Но так и быть, я это сделаю.

Он говорил раздельно, с легким раздражением, а Коршун читал в его глазах, больших, как у ребенка, и холодных, как у убийцы: "Я мог бы прикончить тебя на месте, не запачкав рук". Спину коменданта между лопаток щекотал ручеек холодного пота.

\- Хозяин Черного Снега, - Ангел невесомым движением погладил рукоять прислоненного к столу фламберга, - приходил не за вами. Пока вино не отшибло вам память, вы это понимали. Высшим нужен не разваливающийся замок с горсткой запуганных людей, а я.

\- Но нашли они тебя здесь, - буркнул Мальвиц.

Спокойствие Верджила смущало его не впервые, но впервые Ангел говорил с ним о себе. О том, что за ним охота. Коршун догадывался об этом и раньше, но в глубине души, как все, верил в неуязвимость Ангела. Сегодня же, хоть тот и победил, и относительно легко, Мальвиц не мог не понять - силы были если не равны, то сопоставимы. Верджил мог и проиграть. А если против него будет двое, трое, пятеро высших демонов? Сколько их нужно, чтобы убить Ангела? И все же он готов выйти к ним навстречу.

\- Они узнают, что я ушел.

Под его прямым, без тени страха, взглядом Коршун опустил глаза.

\- Зачем тебе люди? - спросил он, заставив себя смотреть Ангелу в лицо. Смотреть с уважением, с молчаливым сочувствием и болью, как смотрел бы на остающегося в заслоне товарища. - Ты знаешь, мы потеряли двадцать пять человек.

\- Мне ни к чему, - Ангел слегка пожал плечами. - Но из походов со мной разве был хоть один без добычи?

\- Но здесь совсем другое...

\- Нет.

\- Ты вернешься? - этот вопрос нельзя было задавать, Коршун это знал. Ему было стыдно, как в детстве, честное слово, до злости стыдно за кретинский, достойный семнадцатилетнего юнца, подлый вопрос.

В этот миг Коршун Мальвиц был таким же, как его соратники - до мозга костей человеком Ангела.

Верджил моргнул и коротко, иронически улыбнулся.

\- Возможно.

\- Людей я соберу, - пообещал Мальвиц. - Удачи тебе...

Он чуть не сказал: "Ангел", а если б не схватил себя за язык, прозвище Верджила прозвучало бы сейчас совсем по-другому, чем давеча в большом зале. Почему-то Мальвицу показалось, что Ангел услышал и понял - и несказанное, и причину, хотя на точеном лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Верджил поднялся и молча вышел.

Коршун почти решился протянуть ему на прощание руку. Не заметит, побрезгует - и ладно, но не успел. И остался сидеть, тяжело глядя в закрытую дверь, один на один с чуждым, горчащим пониманием - лучше умереть самому, чем увидеть убитым Ангела.

"А ведь я отпустил его на смерть, - подумал комендант, болезненно морща высокий, с залысинами лоб. - Слова не сказал поперек, как понял".

Он вдосталь навидался мертвецов и к зрелищу смерти привык уже оставаться равнодушным. Но не мог отогнать видения изломанного, скорчившегося, как зародыш, тела Верджила, с крыльями, нарисованными кровью на грязном снегу.

Мальвиц уселся обратно в кресло, пожевал губами и снова раскрыл тетрадь.

"Тогда на крыше Ангел не дал высшему сказать. Нет, не потому, что боялся его слов. Ни черта он не боялся, этого не отнимешь. Но ты, Нойнер, что узнал о них ты в том последнем походе? О чем ты молчал тридцать лет?"

Мы забрались слишком далеко и всё гадали, когда же Ангел повернет обратно. Я ждал этого момента, мечтал о нем, считая шаги и чуть не падая от усталости на изрытый трещинами старый асфальт серпантина. Все мы, люди, мечтали о том, как вернемся домой. Это естественно, нормально. Но я этого желания стыдился. Потому что это был не первый мой поход с Ангелом, и я знал, как изменится его взгляд, когда он поневоле прикажет нам поворачивать назад. Для нас это будет началом пути домой, для него - очередным поражением. Каждый раз, возвращаясь, он будто что-то очень дорогое оставлял за спиной. Так мне казалось.

На исходе одного из дней мы вышли к реке и поднялись к ее истоку. Бурный злой поток хлестал из узкого, но проходимого отверстия в скале. Берега обросли льдом, и воздух звенел от невидимых глазу хрустальных искр. Впереди была темнота, за спиной и вокруг - обрывистые, поросшие низенькими березками горы.

Я люблю горы. Адская порча коснулась их меньше всего. Иногда кажется, что и из нас они забирают ее тяжелыми каменными ладонями и отпускают, позволяют исчезнуть под близким бескрайним небом. Где-то там, высоко над свинцовыми тучами, я верю, оно по-прежнему синее.

С минуту Ангел постоял, прислушиваясь к журчанию потока, вздохнул и сказал нам готовить факелы.

Ход почти сразу ушел вертикально вверх, и нам пришлось карабкаться, местами - прямо по мерцающим колоннам голубого льда, как заправским альпинистам. В дело пошли ледорубы и страховки.

\- Рименсбурга бы сюда, - прошипел Шеффель, когда я втащил его на очередной уступ. Мы все о нем думали.

Ангел лез первым, один, без напарника и без страховки. Цеплялся пальцами и поднимался легко, гибкий, ловкий и быстрый, как кошка. Проходя по ледяным участкам там, где прошел он, я то и дело замечал пробитые его пальцами дыры. Аккуратные, почти без сколов, точно проплавленные в толще льда. Иногда Ангел оборачивался, проверяя, все ли мы целы, и радостно было поймать его взгляд, дух перехватывало.

У меня язык чесался спросить Шеффеля: "Как думаешь, почему он просто не взлетит наверх?" Думаю, в том, что он это может, не сомневался никто. Но я знал, что Ангел услышал бы.

Я мог бы написать, что сорвался не я, а Шеффель, или Нагельманн, или еще кто. Их уже все равно никого нет в живых. Сорвался я, и едва не утянул за собой Шеффеля. А падая, снова поймал взгляд Ангела. В следующий миг он появился рядом со мной, просто появился над бездной, обхватил меня под мышками и притиснул к скале. В те секунды от меня не оставалось ничего, кроме возможности осознавать и запоминать, не было ни реакций, ни эмоций. Я будто выдохнул их все вместе с воздухом и криком, когда сорвался.

Ангел висел, держась правой рукой за нож, который вбил в камень по рукоять. Второй рукой держал меня, пока я не пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы самому вцепиться в скалу. Он не сказал ни слова, а потом пропал и появился во главе отряда. И полез дальше, как будто ничего не случилось. Это было примерно на двух третях пути.

Вертикальная шахта вывела нас в подземный зал, противоположную стену которого факелы не могли осветить. Здесь было очень красиво, словно сама земля хранила от демонов этот укромный уголок, свое сердце. Ледяные и каменные сталактиты и сталагмиты, перевитые причудливыми фестонами известняка, блестели от влаги. Казалось, они нарочно красовались в неверном рыжеватом свете, радовались нашим взглядам, купались в усталом восторге. Посреди дивного каменного леса лежало озерцо, его темные изумрудные воды манили и пугали. Никто из нас не знал тогда, зачем Ангел привел нас в неприкосновенное подземное царство, полное бесценных сокровищ, но это был дар, который только он мог дать. Не знаю, как другим, а мне ничего было б не жаль за вновь открытую, ожившую под его взглядом красоту нашего растерзанного мира.

Ангел дал нам отдых, и мы продолжили путь. Из зала вел всего один туннель, на этот раз, к нашему счастью, горизонтальный. Вскоре он разом разветвился на семь. И Ангел приказал нам разделиться. Четыре пары и трое поодиночке.

Шеффель ободряюще махнул мне рукой:

\- Давай со мной.

Я вздохнул с облегчением не столько потому, что боялся идти один, сколько оттого, что он по-прежнему доверял мне после падения, которое нам обоим чуть не стоило жизни.

\- Нет, - сказал Ангел, обернувшись ко мне. - Ты - со мной.

Я только и смог, что кивнуть. Шеффель бодро рявкнул: "Есть!", сделал мне большие глаза и улыбнулся.

\- Вам встретятся препятствия, - в голосе Ангела прозвучала непривычная напряженная нотка. - Вы должны преодолеть их. Считайте это испытанием.

Мы ни о чем не спрашивали - если бы Ангел считал нужным сказать что-то еще, он бы сказал. Молчал и я, хоть меня и распирала сотня вопросов и я чувствовал себя одновременно потерявшимся в лесу мальчишкой и сэром Галахадом, узревшим воочию Святой Грааль.

По моим ощущениям, мы шли около получаса, может, минут сорок. Тоннель петлял и поворачивал, то расширяясь, то сжимаясь до едва проходимой норы. Мне непросто было успокоиться, но Ангел говорил о препятствиях, об опасности. Я должен был не ахать, не думать о высоком, не дрожать от страха застрять в толще камня, а прикрывать ему спину. Может быть, он так дает мне шанс хоть малую долю долга вернуть ему. Но на нас никто не попытался напасть. Единственными звуками в вечной подземной тишине были наши шаги да разбивающиеся о камень капли, единственным источником света - мой факел. Ангел шел впереди, сразу за границей круга света. Взрезанный волнистым клинком, он ожил стеклянно-рыжими бликами, когда Ангел сорвал со спины фламберг.

\- Готовься, - коротко бросил он, на этот раз явственно напряженным тоном. - Здесь высший.

И бросился вперед стремительным, невидимым глазу рывком. Я вскинул автомат и побежал следом. Выскочил в зал раза в три поменьше того с озером.

Сейчас, когда мне почти некуда спешить, я могу описать увиденное там в подробностях, а тогда это было как кадр из диафильма, который суют прямо в глаза и тут же убирают, потому что нет времени дышать, не то что разглядывать.

В самом центре зала - я сначала принял его за огромный оплывший сталагмит - стоял демон. В человеческих языках как-то не придумано слов для таких тварей… Наверное, можно сказать, что он был вроде черепахи. Трехметровой круглой каменной черепахи. Из узких щелей в неровном, покрытом наростами и шипами панцире сочилась, как дым, густая живая тьма. Ее призрачные щупальца, которым болезненно мало недоставало материальности, струились в воздухе легко, с ленивым любопытством. От них было трудно оторвать взгляд.

Факел мой был там ни к чему - потолок и стены зала прочерчивали светящиеся мертвенным опаловым светом жилы.

Ангел отсек мечом потянувшееся к нему щупальце, скользнул ближе. Уклонился от двух других, рубанул демона с обеих рук, метя в щель с коротким обрубком. Лезвие проскрежетало по камню, посыпались темные, похожие на снежинки искры. Панцирь выдержал, Ангела силой удара отбросило назад. Он собрался моментально, прыгнул высоко вверх, почти под самый потолок пещеры, перелетев через призрачную шевелящуюся сеть. Извернулся в воздухе, вновь занося фламберг. Я понял, куда он целится - в верхнее отверстие в броне демона, туда, где по логике вещей должна быть голова.

Я стал стрелять, тоже пытаясь попасть в щели, а нет - так хоть отвлечь тварь от Ангела, дать тому возможность ударить.

Земля ушла у меня из-под ног. Ствол задрался вверх, и я успел подумать: "Только бы Ангела не зацепить!" Я выпустил автомат, растопырил руки, пытаясь поймать равновесие, и тут пол ударил меня по коленям с такой силой, что я взвыл. Два сталагмита взметнулись по бокам от меня, как столбы брызг там, где в воду бросили что-то тяжелое. Боли на сей раз не было, но дернувшись встать, я почувствовал - не могу. Дернулся снова, ошалевший, в панике, ни черта не соображая, и только тогда до меня дошло, что руки мои вросли в камень, в те сталагмиты.

Призрачные голубые клинки ударили в демона со всех сторон сразу, некоторые удачно - вонзились в щели его панциря, фламберг тоже должен был попасть в цель. Но Ангел оказался слишком близко к потолку, слишком высоко. Выстрелившее сверху, со спины, острие живого камня пробило ему грудь. И загнулось крюком, не дав упасть. Ангел захрипел. Его лицо исказилось от боли, а закричал я. Он даже не выпустил меч. Попытался ударить им назад, разрубить сталактит, но его рвануло в сторону. За считанные секунды каменный крюк переместился по потолку к стене. Ангел ударился о нее спиной, его свитер и плащ набухли кровью. Из стены поспешно выдвинулись новые выросты-щупальца, обвили руки, ноги, горло и грудь Ангела и потянули, душа и выламывая суставы, назад, в топкую толщу камня. Фламберг лязгнул об пол.

\- Нет! - я дернулся изо всех сил, пнул сталагмит ногой. Без толку. - Ангел!

Демон как будто услышал меня - и остановился.

\- Удивительно, - его голос шел отовсюду, удерживавшие меня сталагмиты вибрировали. - Этот человек боится за тебя, Верджил.

Он знал Ангела по имени. Это казалось мне святотатством.

\- Тварь, - процедил Ангел. Изо рта у него текла кровь. Он рванулся раз-другой и снова обвис на стене, обессиленный болью. Но головы не опустил.

\- Не разочаровывай меня, - пророкотал демон. - Я слишком стар, чтобы получать удовольствие от таких простых вещей, как оскорбления из уст моих пленников. Ты только что весьма удивил меня, но вряд ли ты нужен Князю Тьмы живым.

Верджил не ответил, но я видел, как бешено сверкнули его глаза. Не страхом, яростью.

\- Этот мальчик и те другие девять, они ведь не знают о тебе ничего, да? Не знают, зачем ты привел их сюда, ко мне?

\- Я знаю все, что мне надо, и без тебя! - выкрикнул я, но на душе стало еще хуже, хотя казалось, что хуже некуда.

Одна из плетей темноты протянулась ко мне, затанцевала перед лицом. Я заставил себя не отстраняться.

\- Очень любопытно. Хочешь спасти его?

Я покосился на Ангела, но он молчал и смотрел прямо перед собой. Тогда я кивнул.

\- Я расскажу тебе то, что ты услышать страшишься, маленький разумный человек. То, что не рассказал он, - другое щупальце мазнуло по подбородку Ангела. Тот и не вздрогнул. – И, если ты после этого искренне будешь желать его спасения, я отпущу его и тебя. А если нет – скажи. Тогда уйдешь ты и девять твоих собратьев, а он останется.

Какой у меня был выбор? Я снова кивнул.

\- Он вел вас сюда, как овец на бойню, - демон говорил медленно, точно жилы из меня тянул. И так и было. - Правила игры ему известны: шесть путей - шесть жертв, чтобы открыть их, и седьмая - чтобы увидеть. Ты согласен быть ею?

Я промолчал.

\- Моей силы - видеть глазами земли, слышать эхо шагов по лику ее - он жаждет, чтобы найти брата, который когда-то предал его.

Ангел криво, презрительно усмехнулся.

\- Вы и ваш мир - зола под его сапогами. Он когда-то открыл врата Ада, потому что желал, как и ныне, силы, не принадлежавшей ему.

Я не хотел ему верить. Его голос, низкий настолько, что я с трудом различал слова, звучал у меня в костях, в черепе, волнами въедался в мозг. Это словно были мои собственные мысли, и как же жутко и больно было от нежеланного осознания - мы никто для того, кто стал для нас всем. Бог не любит своих детей, и ангелы Его играют с нами, как с ручными зверьками.

Демон рассмеялся едким скрежещущим смехом.

\- Во время слияния миров он помог вам уничтожить самих себя и открыть путь нам. А его брат Данте на сей раз не помешал ему - и поплатился за это. К сыновьям Предателя счет не только у подобных тебе, человечек.

При этих словах глаза Ангела расширились, будто от ужаса, и желваки вздулись, когда он до скрежета стиснул челюсти. Неосознанно, с досадой и злостью он дернулся в каменных путах.

За что ему было любить нас, людей? Достойны ли мы любви ангела - с нашими войнами, с утопленным в крови континентом? Такой любви, как та, что заставляла его, бесстрашного, бояться за того, кто дорог ему? Демон сказал, что Ангел помог приблизить наш конец. Пусть так, но бомбы мы сделали сами.

Мы отвели Богу право судить нас, и он послал нам ангелов. Но предав землю нами зажженному огню, они не оставили нас одних.

Струйки тьмы сплетались и расплетались у меня перед глазами. Змеи, гипнотизирующие факира… Только куда мне до факира.

\- Ты зовешь его Ангелом, это так смешно, человек. Не ты первый. Так его звал Князь Тьмы, когда твой Ангел служил ему верой и правдой, как преданный раб. Тёмным Ангелом звали его. Он наполовину такая же чахлая тварь, как ты, а на вторую - дьявол с порченой кровью.

"Ангел - наполовину человек?" - удивился я. Так он делался мне - нам всем - даже ближе, и я ухватился за обрывок мысли, как цеплялся за Ангела, когда он держал меня, не давая сорваться в пропасть. Мне вдруг стало смешно. Если демоны - это падшие ангелы, то Ангел - вознесшийся демон?

\- Ты трепло, - голова у меня кружилась, язык был как комок ваты. Все силы будто высосало. - Мне плевать, правду ты говоришь или нет. Слышишь, вонючий ублюдок?! Слова на твоей стороне, а на его - дела. Он мне жизнь спас и ничего не попросил взамен. А все, что взял, мы отдали добровольно. Ты хоть представить можешь, слизняк подземный, что так бывает? Он дал нам надежду. Дал веру! Я умру за него. И все наши - тоже. Я был бы последним кретином, если б поверил тебе, а не ему, даже если ты не врешь.

Тьма плеснула мне в лицо. Это было невыносимо, омерзительно до тошноты.

\- Ты поразительно глуп, - донесся до меня далекий рокот.

Я поперхнулся и не мог ни откашляться, ни вдохнуть. Сталагмиты пришли в движение, а я только рот разевал, как рыба, даже дернуться не мог, даже проморгаться - перед глазами крутился отвратительный серо-черный калейдоскоп. Его разорвало режуще-яркой голубой вспышкой. Камни содрогнулись. А меня отпустило.

Ангел стоял на верхушке каменной раковины. Он больше не выглядел человеком, но я узнал его. Вид его был страшен - и прекрасен. Тело покрывала синяя с зеленоватым отливом чешуя, голову венчала белая корона - может быть, это был шлем, может - рога, не знаю. За спиной распахнулись широкие, мощные кожистые крылья. Но черты его гладкого иссиня-черного лица остались прежними. С гортанным криком он обеими руками вогнал фламберг в панцирь демона, точно в "головную" щель.

Каменная раковина пошла трещинами, вспыхнула изнутри и раскололась на части. Почти лениво шевельнув крыльями, Ангел спланировал наземь. Повел головой, как будто разминая шею, и принял свой привычный облик - молодого нечеловечески красивого мужчины с белыми волосами. Дымчатая тьма бессильно вилась у его ног.

\- Думаешь, добился своего? - прошептала она. - Думаешь, вернешь его? Ты хотел видеть моим зрением, так смотри! Смотри, "Ангел"!

Тьма сгустилась, плеснула на пол, и камень заблестел, покрывшись тонким ровным слоем черного льда. В нем отразился Верджил. Или другой? Те же волосы, то же лицо, но измученное и совсем бледное, с присохшей к потрескавшимся губам отрешенной полуулыбкой. Видение прояснилось, и из черноты проступила фигура подвешенного между двух столбов человека. Его живот в районе солнечного сплетения пронзал тонкий плавно изогнутый японский меч.

\- И мне в это верить?! - прорычал Ангел. Я не узнал его голос - столько в нем было боли и ненависти.

\- Догадываешься, - шепот демона затухал с каждым словом, - в чьем облике приходят к нему палачи?

Черный лед треснул под ударом каблука.

\- Если это правда, - произнес Ангел уже спокойно - так спокойно, что жуть брала, - благодарю тебя. Ты показал мне, что он жив. Я найду его.

Потом он подошел ко мне. Склонив голову набок, всмотрелся - я не опустил глаз - и легко, как ребенку, помог подняться. Сталагмиты больше меня не удерживали, а я даже не заметил, когда исчезла их хватка.

Кроме Ангела и меня, из пещеры вышли только трое. Демон все же взял свое…

Случившееся часто снилось мне впоследствии по ночам, и часто днем я не мог отделаться от безысходных, зудящих, как комарье, мыслей. В той пещере было мое испытание, как Ангел и сказал нам. Прошел ли я его сам, или только присутствие Ангела позволило мне выдержать? Знал ли он, что так будет, когда взял с собой именно меня? Был ли я самым слабым, больше остальных нуждающимся в его поддержке, или, напротив, самым достойным, на чью долю досталось самое тяжкое? Мне уже не узнать. Я не настолько тщеславен, чтобы верить, что Ангел вернется к моему смертному часу.

\- Так вот оно что, - задумчиво шепнул себе под нос Мальвиц, - вот что ты узнал. Не за ангелами охотятся исчадья, а всего лишь за своими предателями. За отщепенцами-ублюдками, которые прятались от них за нашими спинами! Да, Нойнер, умеешь ты удивить. Столько лет молчать о таком… Впрочем, это как раз хорошо, что ты молчал. Но почему решил перед смертью доверить бумаге приговор всему, что мы за эти годы создали? Если б твоя несчастная тетрадка попала не в те руки…

Старый Коршун потер друг о друга разом озябшие ладони, которые беспощадное к людям время превратило в подобия птичьих лап.

\- Дедушка, - в дверь снова просунулась личико Бьянки, - служба через час, помнишь? А ты не пообедал.

\- Спасибо, Умница, я потом, после поем, - скороговоркой ответил ей старик, неосознанным защитным жестом прижимая тетрадь к впалой груди.

\- После это будет уже ужин, - нахмурилась Бьянка, - а служба долгая.

\- Ничего-ничего, я не голодный.

\- Тебе через полчаса все равно одеваться пора будет, что ты там успеешь за полчаса вычитать?

Покачав головой, девушка оставила поглощенного работой старика в покое и прикрыла дверь.

Мы спустились с предгорий в сторону Мюнхена. Вышли на шоссе А-12, прошли через Инсбрук. Старый город был мертв.

Я был здесь как-то в увольнительной, еще до Падения Небес. Воздух тогда был сладким, солнце игриво блестело из-за легких белых облаков, люди вокруг меня смеялись, говорили громко и много, пили пиво и жили, жили, жили. Толпились возле сувенирных лавок и трясли дурацкими коровьими колокольчиками туристы. Блюдя приличия, они примолкнув обходили старинные церкви, но едва выйдя на воздух, не могли удержать на лицах напускную проникновенную серьезность. Сотни утомленных ухоженными красотами доброго города глаз щурились на Золотую Крышу, а она насмешливо, как холодная кокетка, бросала своим минутным поклонникам колкие солнечные блики. По сравнению с Ахеном, Инсбрук был совсем маленьким, но в нем было столько сытой веселой жизни, что она перехлестывала через край, как пена в кружках дородных завсегдатаев местных пивных, и ее хотелось пить, и на языке оставалась горечь от неутоленной жажды.

Теперь здесь было кладбище. Демоны выпили этот город до дна.

Белые, бежевые, розоватые дома почернели, иссеченные бороздами от гигантских когтей. И только церкви стояли внешне нетронутые. В первую мы зашли, не послушав даже Ангела - он не приказывал, в тот раз скорее советовал обойти собор стороной. Мы не могли, нам казалось, там чудо спасения. Мы вошли. Внутри… Это было похоже на скотобойню, если б ее превратили в музей, а людям отвели место коров и свиней. Старинные стены, как плющ, увивали гроздья тел - вжатых, вплавленных в камень, прибитых к нему, прикованных цепями. Колонны между нефами были сплошь скрыты подвешенными один к другому обезображенными трупами. Вместо статуй святых - люди, обращенные в камень. Пол бурый от засохшей крови. Я еле успел выскочить наружу, хотя разницы особой не было - меня все равно вывернуло. Нагельманн, железный, дошел до алтаря - и вышел бледный как смерть.

Ангел ничего не сказал нам, дождался, пока придем в себя, и повел дальше через город.

Я видел вороньи клетки, совсем как те, что в книгах про Средние века. Только их пленников живьем сжирали не вороны - над гнилым оскалом крыш кружили полупрозрачные, будто из одной лишь крови состоящие хвостатые твари.

Демоны не так уж любят убивать, как нам раньше казалось. Не знаю, что они делают с человеческими душами, но агонию наших тел они смакуют, как вино. Я видел…

Наш отряд шел - крался - по искореженным улицам, ощетинившись автоматами. Перебежка, прижаться к стене. Посмотреть вверх, заглянуть за угол. Все чисто. Перебежка.

Нам удалось пройти Инсбрук без боя, и этому были рады все, кроме Верджила.

Он изменился. Едва уловимо, и все же. Чуть расслабился. Он иначе смотрел на нас - немного удивленно, будто привыкая к мысли, что мы действительно верны ему. Это помогало нам, придавало сил - темп Ангел задавал бешеный. На сон - пять часов, на привалах еле успевали присесть. Как-то Нагельманн заикнулся было, что марш-бросок, мол, затянулся и сил уже ни у кого нет. Я шикнул на него, и он без вопросов, угрюмо кивнул. Нельзя было сейчас задерживать Ангела. Он бы ушел вперед один, значит, мы подвели бы его. Не так уж много мы могли для него сделать, и все же, может быть, ему легче было оттого, что он не один, а мы верим ему и хотим помочь.

Зима была на исходе, и в низовьях снег сменили дожди.

Шоссе, которым мы шли, повернуло на восток, невдалеке показалась деревня, притулившаяся к склону горы среди высоких темных елей. Маленький горный городок, когда-то красивый, как игрушка, десятка на два строений. Покинутые дома медленно ветшали, и вместе с ними время растворяло память о мирной размеренной жизни. Деревянные надстройки почернели от едких дождей, беленые каменные основания испятнали потеки.

У границы поселения Ангел замер, как почуявшая дичь гончая. Тонкие пальцы тронули рукоять меча. Так музыкант трогает струны гитары и слушает тихий отзвук.

\- Исчадья? - спросил Нагельманн.

\- Нет, - Ангел прищурился, всматриваясь в пустое пока шоссе. Воздух вокруг него почти звенел от напряжения. - Быстрей!

\- Это может быть ловушка.

Не знаю, кого я хотел предупредить - ребят или Ангела, но Нагельманн и остальные восприняли мои слова всерьез. Взяли Верджила в полукольцо, встряхнулись, приготовили оружие. Я тоже. Он как не заметил. Пошел, все ускоряя шаг, к развалинам.

Дорога завернула за угол серого дома с полуобрушившимся вторым этажом, и мы увидели одинокого человека, бредущего вверх, нам навстречу. Он шатался на каждом шагу, словно пьяный, но смотрел не под ноги, а куда-то в небо. Седой и высокий, он кутался, как в плащ, в кусок брезента, сжимая края у горла тонкой рукой. В другой держал черную трость, на которую почему-то не опирался, хотя еле волочил ноги. Я не сразу понял, что трость была убранным в ножны клинком. Узким изогнутым клинком с белой обмоткой рукояти.

Ангел исчез. На миг появился на полпути к чужому. Тот повернул голову ему навстречу, и я узнал его, отражение Ангела. Огромные светлые глаза, единственное, что было живого на худом бледном лице, смотрели почти слепо, неверяще. Ноги подвели его, и он начал падать, странно раскинув руки. Ветер сорвал его брезентовый плащ. Ангел быстрой рваной тенью возник рядом, подхватил своего близнеца и опустился на колени вместе с ним.

Я шел к ним медленно, как во сне, и ветер доносил до меня слова, которых я не должен был слышать. Молитву ангелов друг другу, их благодать.

\- Данте, Данте, Данте…

\- Верджил… - выдохнул он. - Убей меня.

Данте приподнял ножны с клинком, но Верджил даже головы не повернул, только крепче обнял его.

\- Убей, ты так долго ждал.

\- Данте, что ты... Я не причиню тебе зла!

\- Скажи слово, я всё сделаю сам.

\- Нет!

Данте вскрикнул. Протяжный стонущий крик, который нельзя, невозможно сдержать, он вырвется только больнее.

\- Я должен был остаться с тобой! Я должен был быть с тобой в Аду…

Верджил обхватил его голову, прижал к своему плечу. Я видел его напряженные пальцы под жемчужной паутиной волос.

\- Ты был со мной там, - очень тихо прошептал он. - И всегда. Я помню. Я вижу. Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя.

Данте мягко отстранился и посмотрел на Верджила испытующе, вопросительно. И, как будто что-то поняв или решив для себя, улыбнулся. Спокойно, словно ему все равно было - жить или умирать, и с радостью не принимающего, но отдающего.

\- Я никогда не пойду против тебя.

Они даже не клялись. В простых словах странных обетов вся их суть звучала, всё, чем они жили и дышали. Они стояли на коленях, обняв друг друга, и вокруг них повсюду - на упрямой живучей альпийской траве и на каменном крошеве, в каплях туманной взвеси и в наших сердцах - словно бы разливалось сияние. Мы не говорили. Никто не подходил к близнецам, никто не касался их, не хлопал по плечам, не поздравлял, как делали бы, будь они такими, как мы. Их радость была не для нас, никто не смел ее разделить. Но и отсвета было довольно. Им хотелось молиться, и мы не могли уйти, хотя знали, что должны оставить их одних. А может быть, для них нас и не было.

Нагельманн тихо сказал:

\- Мне кажется, сегодня я увидел восход.

Небо было затянуто тяжелыми серыми тучами так же плотно, как все эти годы после Падения, но он был прав. Нас было четверо, тех, кто видел в тот день рассвет, кто видел, как ангелы восходят на небо.

Мы все-таки оставили их, и наши шаги по мелкому гравию и обломкам асфальта шаркали громко, кощунственно. Темнело, мы устроились на ночлег в одном из домов поцелей. Под треск костерка и шорох дождя по худым перекрытиям мы говорили вполголоса, говорили о них. Я больше молчал. Я знал то, чего не знал никто. Я верил теперь тому демону.

Коршун, что ты думаешь, когда читаешь это? Что я - отравленный собственной желчью старик, который тщится, умирая, отнять у живых веру в самое светлое? Или ты все-таки понимаешь? Ведь ты помнишь Ангела.

Кем бы они ни родились, что бы ни совершили, в чем бы ни были виновны перед нами - они искупили всё. Я видел их небо, и пусть то, что открылось мне - лишь отражение в луже талой воды, я даже представить страшусь, какой болью и муками был устлан их путь.

Верить в ангелов по нашим проповедям легко и приятно, но вера без знания - обман, колыбельная для спящего в пожаре. Она хороша для слабых, она дарит им забвение безысходности. Но для сильных эта вера - шоры на глазах. Не видя истинного света, они будут блуждать в темноте, погибнут сами и заведут в пропасть слабых.

То, что рассказываешь людям ты, Коршун, просто красивая сказка. Она им нужна сейчас, они любят ее, как дети. Но умру я, умрешь ты, умрет последний, кто видел Ангела, и сказка понемногу утратит силу. Уже дети твоих внуков останутся один на один с демонами, без веры. Ангелов забудут, Коршун, если мы не расскажем людям, кого и за что им следует помнить.

Не прошедшим преисподней нет хода в рай. Род людской ныне в аду, так пусть правдивая вера станет нашей дорогой к небу. Пусть однажды ее поднимут, как флаг, против исчадий. И тогда, Коршун, сбудется то, о чем ты вещаешь с амвона - ангелы снизойдут к нам и поведут нас в бой.

Они родились демонами, они стали ангелами. Друг для друга и для нас, людей. Они были с нами в наш самый черный час и дарили нас своим светом. Как можем мы просить их о большем, не зная даже, к кому обращаемся? Как можем просить их проливать за нас свою кровь, не ведая цены, которую они заплатили за то, что мы зовем Вознесением?

Я не спал тогда ночью, не мог, как ни устал. И в утренние сумерки вышел наружу. Я не думал, что еще раз увижу их.

Они сидели на обломках стены напротив, и один обнимал другого за плечи, а тот улыбался счастливо и печально. Я не смог различить их, но потом первый поднялся, знакомым жестом откинул волосы со лба и кивнул мне. К его поясу были приторочены ножны с катаной, а рукоять фламберга выглядывала из-за плеча Данте. Я подошел. Я откуда-то знал, что скажет мне Ангел.

\- Вы не вернетесь с нами?

Верджил оглянулся на брата и покачал головой.

\- Нет, - непривычно мягко ответил он.

\- Я… понимаю, - выдавил я, не понимая одного - как же мы будем без него.

\- Может быть, ты действительно мог бы понять. Ты удивил меня тоже, Дитрих. Я тебе… признателен.

\- Возвращайтесь, - попросил я, не сдержавшись. Вышло жалко, почти умоляюще, но у меня не было ничего, кроме этих слов и этой мольбы. - Пусть не сегодня, не через год и не через десять, но когда-нибудь - возвращайтесь!

Ангел снова покосился на близнеца. В лиловатых сумерках темный силуэт Данте казался напряженным, как сжатая пружина. Но он не проронил ни слова.

\- Может быть, когда-нибудь, - неопределенные слова, твердый, успокаивающий тон и обещание. Адресованное не мне.

Данте поднял голову. Я не видел выражения его глаз под неровными прядями длинных волос, тронутых нежным аметистовым светом, но мне почудился еле слышный вздох облегчения.

\- Прощай, Дитрих, - Ангел последний раз взглянул мне в глаза и отвернулся, уверенный, гордый и цельный. Ангел, обретший - вернувший - крылья. Пусть они никогда не подведут его, пусть он никогда не оставит их. Его. Как оставляет нас. Все правильно, рожденный для неба не должен предавать себя земле. Все правильно…

\- Прощай, Верджил… Прощайте.

Подойдя к близнецу, Верджил протянул ему руку, и я первый и последний раз увидел, как ледяная маска на его лице тает, и из-под нее проступает искренняя, исполненная болезненной нежности улыбка. Данте коснулся его ладони губами, на миг прижался к ней лицом. И легко поднялся.

Они уходили, а я смотрел им вслед, пока мог различить две удаляющиеся стройные фигуры. Туман быстро и бережно укутал их теплым плащом, скрывая от человеческих глаз.

\- Ты все-таки не маразматик, Нойнер, - Коршун заложил тетрадь узловатым пальцем. Оставшиеся листы были чистыми, но для него разговор еще не был окончен. - Ты сумасшедший. И всегда им был. Но я тебе, пожалуй, завидую, хотя ты мертв, а я жив и буду жить еще долго. Столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы дождаться твоих ангелов. Наивный фанатичный болван… Если б ты рассказал мне все раньше, сволочь, насколько мне было бы легче! Ты не близостью своей к ним, выродкам демоническим, кичишься, а верностью! Рыцарь нашелся, сэр Галахад хренов!

Старик гневно фыркнул и замолчал, вспомнив о не в меру остром слухе своей внучки.

Легко хранить верность чему-то далекому, что не требует жертв, не зависит от тебя, за что ты - не в ответе. Легко быть верным ангелам, сложнее - людям. У Коршуна Мальвица, как и у Дитриха Нойнера, был выбор, и Мальвиц в своем не раскаивался никогда. Не мучился сомнениями и не изливал душу на страницы тетради.

И года не прошло, как Верджил покинул Лаудег, когда Мальвиц убедился - в их последнем разговоре Ангел или лгал, или ошибался. Старый замок, давший приют остаткам человечества, демонов очень даже интересовал. Коршун до сих пор не уставал благодарить сам не зная кого за то, что по счастливой случайности был в тот день не в замке, а на одном из постов на Внутреннем Хребте. От боевого духа у людей оставалось одно воспоминание, и полковник считал необходимым периодически проверять посты лично.

Их было много. Узкая долинка между Внутренним и Внешним Хребтами кишела исчадьями, как земля вокруг звериной туши - муравьями. Там был и высший - многометровое чудовище, от вида которого тряслись колени и сердце тряпкой дрожало в груди, норовя разорваться от ужаса.

От пограничников не осталось даже пепла, но смерть их быстрой не была. Умирая, они звали Ангела, но слышал их только Коршун. Демоны не спеша терзали его людей, но не мучения солдат сводили Мальвица с ума, а то, что это было лишь началом, и так же бессильно ему придется наблюдать, как погибает каждый из трех с небольшим сотен доверившихся ему - ему! - человек.

Болтаясь над землей, схваченный зеленовато-медными богомольими лапами, Коршун кричал, что Ангела в замке нет. Из забитого жирным пеплом горла коменданта Лаудега вырывался только перхающий клекот, но демоны поняли его. И, ощущая на шее пониже затылка влажные острые жвалы, полковник рассказывал, глотая слова, всё, что знал об Ангеле и его брате. А в голове крутились скользкие, верткие, как рыбы, мысли - Ангел им нужен больше, чем мы, это правда, шанс есть, я должен убедить их, я смогу, люди, мои люди должны жить! Мальвиц лихорадочно пытался ухватить их все разумом, удержать, придумать решение, пока не понял, что уже говорит - почти спокойно, даже уверенно, с напором отчаяния.

\- Они могут вернуться, они вернутся. Их здесь ждут, Ангел… Верджил это знает. Они придут, куда еще им идти? Везде одно и то же, вы ждете их везде. Оставьте Лаудег, не трогайте нас, они вернутся, увидят, что все по-прежнему, и останутся! Неважно, на сколько. Я дам вам знать немедленно, я успею. Вы получите обоих живыми или мертвыми, только оставьте Лаудег! Нас мало, мы вам не опасны, никто не покинет замка… Те, кто живет там, последние… Оставьте их… нас доживать наш век!

И демоны согласились.

\- Ты дождешься Тёмного Ангела и его брата, и твоими глазами их увидим мы, - сказа Коршуну высший, будто из меди отлитый шестирукий гигант с тремя полыхающими расплавленным золотом глазами. От его голоса у Мальвица едва не лопнули барабанные перепонки и кровь потекла из ушей. - Мы возьмем их, а ты, и твои, и потомки твоих возьмете жизнь без мук и смерть от времени в стенах замка в долине.

Тень Коршуна поднялась с земли, взглянула на него горящими алыми глазами и впиталась в его тело, вонзилась в каждую пору кожи раскаленной спицей. Она была с ним с тех пор всегда, он чувствовал ее как горячее масляное пятно внутри.

Ему шел вот уже девяносто третий год, а его былые соратники, кто на десять, кто на пятнадцать или на все двадцать лет моложе его, умирали один за другим. Демоны слово держали, Лаудег жил. Помнил ангелов, молился им и жил. Его обитатели все чаще называли Коршуна Благословенным и Тем, Кто Дождется.

Маленькая замковая церковь была битком набита народом. Благословенный медленно и торжественно - быстро он ходить не мог – взошел на амвон.

Алтарь за его спиной украшал подсвеченный изнутри витраж, изображавший двоих идущих мужчин с белыми волосами. Исходившее из витража мягкое дрожащее сияние было единственным источником света в душном, пропахшем воском полумраке храма, но в обращенных друг к другу лицах близнецов отражался иной, горний свет.

\- Сегодня, - начал Благословенный, стараясь, чтобы голос не слишком скрипел, - в день, когда тридцать лет назад Четверо видели Вознесение, да взойдет солнце и в наших сердцах. Тьма окружает нас, и нет брода сквозь нее. Мир наш предан демонам ада, их власть над царством земным крепка и не пошатнется, пока не искуплены наши грехи страданием, кровью и черным трудом. Таков долг наш и бремя наше - не роптать, но жить, помнить и ждать. И защищать благословенную долину, что дала нам приют, и замок, что помнит шаги Ангела. От демонов здесь хранимы мы верой нашей и благословением Ангела, нет хода исчадьям и недостойным сквозь Внутренний Хребет. Мы не последние, не единственные, кем жив род человеческий, но мы избраны! Мы сподобились дара надежды! К нам спустился с закрытых небес Ангел. Мы помним его, мы помним Вознесение. Нет уже с нами четверых святых, и придет час последних из тех, чьи глаза зрели Ангела. Но память о нем и брате его да будет вечна, как они сами, верность им крепка, как воля их, а доблесть сердец, хранящих образы их - остра, как их мечи. Слушайте же меня.

Тот, Кто Дождется обвел взглядом паству, переводя дух. Люди смотрели на него во все глаза, дышали в едином ритме, и этот ритм подчинял себе и Коршуна, заставляя его старое сердце биться ровно и уверенно в упоении властью пастыря.

\- Перед приходом его звезды зажглись во тьме ночи и отразились в скалах, как в воде. Когда же ступил он на землю, косным умом не сразу постигли мы благодать, но души наши трепетали, ибо явлен нам был Первый дар Ангела - видеть его. Высокое небо, которого не помнят рожденные после Падения, было в глазах его. Покой горных вершин, скрытых от нас облаками, окружал дух его. И взял он с собой отважных, и провел их перевалами далеко за пределы долины, и там открыл им Второй дар - знать силу его. Исчадья склонялись перед ним в страхе, а те, кто осмеливался бросить ему вызов, были повержены, как перед ними самими были повержены города людские. Вернувшись с богатой добычей и с людьми, им спасенными, Ангел Третьим даром наделил нас - благосклонностью своей. "Ваши души не тронуты копотью, - сказал нам Ангел, - и трижды я избираю вас: видеть, искать и дождаться. Глаза ваши видели меня, пусть ищут они отраженье мое, и тем будьте благословенны и счастливы". По слову его поступили мы, и смелые отправились вовне. Они искали и спрашивали, однако не нашли следов второго Ангела на пепле мира. Но старший Ангел разделил с нами труд наш, и тридцать лет назад в этот день обрел брата своего, и лучшие из людей удостоены были видеть это. Тучи расступились в тот миг, и солнце приветствовало детей своих, и светом вечности золотило им головы, а небеса отражали лазурь их глаз. Братья-ангелы поднялись в небо на общих крыльях, и старший напомнил нам третье, для чего избрал нас - дождаться, как дождался он. Свет снизойдет на нас, как снизошел на них из рук друг друга.

Коршун говорил, и люди внимали ему, как пророку.

В комнате над церковью сквозняк шевелил золу, оставшуюся от сгоревшей школьной тетрадки.

19


End file.
